The Perfect Ring
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Luke and Rory go Christmas shopping for Lorelai and buy her a Diamond Sapphire ring.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's around Christmas time when Luke and little 6 year old Rory are at the mall shopping for Christmas present's.

''oh hunnie what are we going to get your mom what does she like?'' he asks her

Rory just shrug's her shoulders ''I usually just make her something and wrap it up but I know she likes hot chocolate,a mug,marshmellows, and warm socks that's a pretty good present

''yea I guess that would be a good present.'' Luke says and looks up and sees a jewelry store

''perfect come on sweetie let's go into that jewelry store over there.'' he tells her

''okay Luke!''she says

Luke gently takes her hand and goes into the jewelry store with her.

''Hi may I help you guy's find something today?'' a woman asks them

''well we are sort of looking for a nice Christmas present for her mom.'' Luke tells her

''okay well we just got in a shipment of these beautiful birth stone rings.'' the woman tells him

''that's perfect!'' Luke says and goes over to the jewelry case with Rory

Luke sits Rory down on his lap looking at the ring's with her.

''wow there are so many pretty one's it's hard to decide.'' he says

''which one do you like sweetie?'' he asks her

''um I like the blue one where it says September it's blue like mommy's eyes.'' Rory tells him

''that's perfect and also my birthstone too I think she will love it!'' he says

''me 2!'' Rory says excitedly

''may we see it please?'' Luke asks her

''oh sure.'' the woman says and unlocks the case and carefully gets it out and hands it to him

''wow this is perfect!'' he says

''can I see it too?'' she asks him

''sure sweetie let me see your hand.'' he tells her

Rory gives him her hand and he slides it on his finger making sure to hold it so it doesn't fall on the floor.

''what do you think kido do you like it?'' he asks her

''yea I do I really do!'' she tells him

''good um how much?'' he asks the woman

''$949.'' she tells him

''wow that's alot but totally worth it because she's worth it we'll take it.'' he says and takes his credit card out and gives it to the lady to pay for the ring

''good it's a great present and she's going to love it.'' the woman tells him

''yea she is.'' Luke says and smiles

''would you like me to gift wrap it up for you?'' she asks him

''yes please that would be great thanks.'' he tells her

''okay be right back.'' she says and goes to get the wrapping stuff and comes back over and wrap's it up infront of them and then takes Luke's card and goes over to the cash register to scan it and comes back over with all the receipts.

Luke signs them all ''thank you.'' he says and takes the ring in the little bag

''your welcome and thank you have a Merry Christmas.'' she tells them

''thanks we will you too.'' he says

the woman smiles watching them walk out.

''are you happy Luke?'' Rory asks him

''yes sweetie very happy what about you are you happy?'' he asks her

''yea mommy is going to love the ring I can't wait to give it to her.'' she tells him

''yea I know she is so are you hungry do you wan tto go to the foor court and we can get Mcdonalds or something whatever you want to get to eat?'' he asks her

''yes!'' Rory says

Luke smiles ''okay.'' let's go.'' he takes her hand and takes over over to the food court 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''Luke?'' she questions him

''yea baby?'' he answers her

''are you going to marry my mommy or ask her to marry you?'' Rory aks him

''oh sweetie.'' he says and rubs his face and gently puts his hand on hers

''sweetie your mommy and I are just dating right now and we are really happy together but I just don't think we are ready to get married yet munchkin I'm sorry.'' he tells her

''we are still really young but maybe someday we will be okay?'' he questions her

''oh...okay.'' Rory says and nods

after they finish eatng

''ready to go kido

''yea.'' she says

''okay.'' he says

they leave the mall together and drive home

''okay I'm gonna go upstairs and change and I will be down in a few minute's to tuck you in okay?'' he questions her

''okay.'' Rory says and goes to her room to get into her pj's.

Luke comes downstairs into Rory's room a few minutes later and see's Rory in bed with a book.

''hey kido you ready for bed?'' he asks her

''yea oh I didn't brush my teeth!'' she says

'oh well go do it.'' he tells her

Rory gets up from her bed and runs upstairs to brush her teeth then comes back down and gets back into bed.

''I love you kido sleep well.'' he tells her

''okay love you daddy.'' she tells him

Luke smiles ''love you too baby.'' he tells her and kisses her head

''daddy?' she questions him

''yea?'' he answers her

''when's mommy coming home?'' she asks him

late sweetie after you go to sleep she has to work late tonight.'' he tells her

''okay night.'' she says

''night sweetie.'' he says and leaves her room and closes the door

Luke grabs a beer from the fridge and goes to the livingroom and lays on the couch and flips the tv on and watches whatever is on. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Around 11 Lorelai get's home and comes in and sees Luke asleep on the couch and goes over to him and kisses him softly.

''mmm.'' he groans and stirs and starts to wake up

''hey sweetie I'm home how was your day with Rory what did you do?'' she asks him

''fine and nothing.'' he tells her

''how was work?'' he asks her

''ugh well the Inn is packed with Christmas Vacationer's coming here to enjoy all the snow and skiing and festivitie's.'' she tells him

''oh good.'' he says

''did you get Rory to sleep okay?'' she asks him

''I did.'' he tells her

''good okay I'm gonna go upstairs and change.'' she tells him

''mmm I'm going with you but to bed.'' he tells her

''oh okay hun.'' she says

they turn off all the lights downstairs and go upstairs and Luke brushes his teeth and washes his face and climbs into bed while Lorelai changes.

''so she called me daddy tonight.'' he tells her

''she did?'' she questions him

''yea.'' he tells her

''aww do you mind that?'' she asks him

''no not at all. I liked it actucally made me feel special.'' he tells her

''aww well good.'' she says

''yea she's an amazing little girl.'' he tells her

''that she is.'' she tells him then brushes her teeth and crawls into bed next to him and kisses him ''I love you so much hun.'' she tells him and kisses him

''love you too night.'' he tells her

''night baby.'' she says and turns off the light and lays down

Luke wraps his arm around her.

they fall asleep happily next to each other for the night. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A week later it's Christmas and they have just finished opening all the present's under the tree.

''well look's like that's it.'' Luke says

''oh man!'' Rory says

''so did you get everything you wanted for Christmas from Santa sweetie?'' he asks her

''yea I did!'' Rory tells him

''good so I think it's my turn now!'' he says

''are you gonna give mommy the...'' she says

''shh.'' he shushes her

''give me what gimme what!'' she bounches on his lap

Luke pulls out the ring ''Merry Christmas.'' he tells her

Lorelai takes it from him and opens it and gasps and looks at it.

''oh hunnie it's beautiful I love it thank you.'' she says and kisses him passionatly

Rory watches them and smiles.

Luke pulls away ''Rory helped me pick it out.'' he tells her and smiles at Rory

''aww thank you baby this is the best Christmas present ever!'' Lorelai tells her

''put it on put it on me!'' she tells Luke excitedly

Luke pulls it out of the box and slips it on her finger carefully.

Lorelai looks at it and kisses him again.

Luke pulls away ''okay how about we clean up here and then I will bring out the trash and then get breakfast started.'' he tells them

''okay sounds great!'' Lorelai says and kisses him again not letting him get up or move

''Mommy let daddy get up I'm hungry!'' Rory tells her

Lorelai giggles ''sorry sweetie okay go ahead Dad!'' she says to Luke looking at him like I owe you later

Luke smiles back at her knowing what she is thinking and cleans up the livingroom and takes the trash outside and comes in and starts breakfast. 


End file.
